civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Conquest of the New World (Civ5)
Conquest of the New World is a scenario for Civilization V that came along with the Incan and Spanish DLC. The objective is to get the most points by playing as a European nation or a Native American tribe. It is somewhat similar to Colonization. An updated version of the scenario, called Conquest of the New World Deluxe, was added on 4 February 2014 as a free DLC for the Brave New World expansion pack. Gameplay Original The Native American tribes spawn in various locations around the American continent(s), which will be randomly generated each time a new game is started. They begin play with several Settlers, Workers, and military units and a large amount of gold, and should focus on claiming as much territory as possible and increasing their military and economic strength before dealing with expansionist neighbors. The European nations start from the far eastern side of the map. They each begin play with a well-developed capital city, a Worker, and a Caravel, and should focus on exploring the New World and finding choice tracts of land to settle. They may declare war on the Native Americans freely, but are unable to declare war on each other until they have researched Piracy. Additionally, all European naval units begin play with the Scurvy "promotion," which gives them a chance to lose 1 HP each time they end a turn outside of friendly territory. This promotion persists until the Navigation School - a national wonder unique to this scenario - is constructed. In addition to the standard scoring methods, European nations can earn points by sending Caravels to China. China's cultural borders will always be on the far western side of the map, and moving a Caravel adjacent to them will remove the unit from play and award points to its owner - 200 for the first Caravel, 100 for the second, and 50 for the third. These rewards are only given for the first three Caravels to reach China, and one nation can earn multiple rewards, so naval dominance can quickly propel a civilization toward victory in this scenario. Any civilization can also earn points by collecting Treasures and delivering them to its capital. Treasures are special units that appear whenever a city or City-State is razed. Two of the natural wonders - Cerro de Potosi and El Dorado - also generate Treasures at regular intervals if they are within a civilization's cultural borders. A civilization that returns a Treasure to its capital will score 100 points. Treasures are unable to defend themselves and can be plundered by enemy military units, so it's important to protect them from marauding Barbarians and opportunistic neighbors on the way to the capital. Victory goes to the first civilization to score 1000 points, or to the civilization with the highest score after 100 turns have elapsed. Deluxe The Deluxe version of the scenario adds the religion of Gods & Kings and the international trade routes of Brave New World and integrates them into the scoring system. Native American tribes receive 1 point for every 2 Faith they generate, whereas European nations receive 1 point for every 12 Gold they earn. The Social Policy trees are replaced with Ideology trees, which are different for the Native American and European civilizations. Each of the Native American tribes can found a pantheon (and choose from a list of enhanced scenario-specific beliefs) at the start of the game. They are also able to build wonders in their cities, which grant significant advantages but are destroyed if the city is captured. The European nations automatically receive points toward Great Admiral generation every turn. Reaching China with a Great Admiral (rather than using a Caravel) grants points and gold. This version of the scenario also adds Bison as a bonus resource and Cocoa as a luxury resource. Conquest of the New World Deluxe lasts for 150 turns, after which the civilization with the highest score wins. Civilizations Original This scenario features six playable civilizations, split into two subgroups. All of the European civilizations have their unique units omitted for the scenario, whereas the Native American civilizations retain both their unique features and their regular city names. * Spain (European) ** Leader: Isabella ** Unique Ability: Seven Cities of Gold - Gold bonus for discovering a Natural Wonder (Bonus enhanced if first to discover it). Culture, Happiness, and Tile Yields from Natural Wonders doubled. ** City List: Seville, Santo Domingo, Nombre de Dios, San Juan, Havana, Panama, Veracruz, Acapulco, Cartagena, Buenos Aires, Callao, Ascuncion, Valparaiso, Antigua * England (European) ** Leader: Elizabeth ** Unique Ability: Sun Never Sets - +2 Movement for all Naval Units. ** City List: Plymouth, Roanoke Island, Jamestown, St. Orange, St. Johns, Plymouth Colony, Portsmouth, Salem, Boston, Windsor, Wethersfield, St. Mary's City, Saybrook, Providence * France (European) ** Leader: Francis I (a re-used Napoleon) ** Unique Ability: Native Allies - City-State Influence degrades at half and recovers at twice the normal rate. ** City List: La Rochelle, Charlesbourg Royale, Montreal, France Antarctique, Fort Caroline, Tadoussac, Port Royal, Quebec, Saint Cristophe, Trois Rivieres, Dominica, Fort Saint Pierce, Cayenne, La Grenade * The Inca (Native American) ** Leader: Pachacuti ** Unique Ability: Great Andean Road - Units ignore terrain costs when moving into any tile with Hills. No maintenance costs for improvements in Hills; half cost elsewhere. ** Unique Unit: Slinger (replaces Archer) ** Unique Improvement: Terrace Farm * The Aztecs (Native American) ** Leader: Montezuma ** Unique Ability: Sacrificial Captives *** Original Version: Gains Culture from each enemy unit killed. *** Deluxe Version: Gains Faith from each enemy unit killed. ** Unique Unit: Jaguar (replaces Warrior) ** Unique Building: Floating Gardens (replaces Water Mill) * The Iroquois (Native American) ** Leader: Hiawatha ** Unique Ability: The Great Warpath *** Original Version: Units move through Forest and Jungle in friendly territory as if it is Road. These tiles can be used to establish Trade Routes upon researching the Wheel. *** Deluxe Version: Units move through Forest and Jungle in friendly territory as if they were Roads. These tiles can be used to establish City Connections upon researching The Wheel. Caravans move along Forest and Jungle as if they were Roads. ** Unique Unit: Mohawk Warrior (replaces Swordsman) ** Unique Building: Longhouse (replaces Workshop) Deluxe The Deluxe edition of this scenario adds four new civilizations, three of which have scenario-specific unique features. * The Netherlands (European) ** Leader: William ** Unique Ability: Dutch West India Company - 50% more Trade Routes available (Round Down). ** City List: Amsterdam, Beverwijck, New Amsterdam, Pavonia, Curacao, Bonaire, Aruba, Sint Eustatius, Fort Doede Hoop, Sint Maarten, Saba, Wiltwijck, Paramaribo, Fort Kyk-Over-Al * Portugal (European) ** Leader: Catherine (a re-used Maria I) ** Unique Ability: Mare Clausum - Resource diversity grants twice as much Gold for Portugal in Trade Routes. ** City List: Lisbon, Porto Seguro, Sao Vicente, Recife, Salvador da Bahia, Sao Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Joao Pessoa, Sao Cristovao, Vitoria, Belem, Igarassu, Olina, Sao Bernardo do Campo * The Maya (Native American) ** Leader: Pacal ** Unique Ability: Hero Twins - Receive a second Pantheon Belief when forming their minor religion at the start of the game. ** Unique Unit: Atlatlist (replaces Archer) ** Unique Building: Pyramid (replaces Shrine) * The Shoshone (Native American) ** Leader: Pocatello ** Unique Ability: Great Expanse - Founded Cities start with additional territory. Units receive a combat bonus when fighting within their own territory. ** Unique Unit: Pathfinder (replaces Scout) ** Unique Improvement: Tipi Non-Playable In addition to the six playable civilizations (ten in the Deluxe edition), these two civilizations appear in this scenario as non-playable civilizations, and do not have units or cities. * China ** Leader: Wu Zetian ** Additional Info: European civilizations can send explorer ships to its thin strip of territory in the west to gain additional points. * Old World ** Leader: Oda Nobunaga ** Additional Info: This civilization is used only to restrict access to additional parts of Europe. It is not present in the Deluxe version of the scenario. City-States Not all of these City-States will appear in any given game. Original * Inuit (Cultured and white) The Inuits are indigenous people inhabiting the Arctic regions of Greenland and North America. Maritime would have suited them better due to the ocean being their primary food source. * Maya (Cultured and light orange) The Maya are indigenous inhabitants of the Yucatán Peninsula. They were a civilization skilled in mathematics and astronomy and builders of elaborate carved stone pyramids. This City-State was removed in the Deluxe edition of the scenario. * Yanomami (Cultured and light orange) The Yanomami are an indigenous tribe of the Amazon basin. They are a stone age culture that had no known contact with Europeans until 1929. The Yanomami were too deep in the rainforest to encounter early explorers and their society is significantly warlike. * Muisca (Cultured and light orange) The Muisca are a group of indigenous inhabitants of the central highlands of Colombia. They first had contact with the Spanish in 1537 and are a likely source of the legend of El Dorado. * Hopi (Cultured and light orange) The Hopi are some of the indigenous people of the southwestern United States. They were the first encountered by Coronado’s expedition in 1540. * Anasazi (Cultured and light orange) The Anasazi are an ancient indigenous culture, forerunners of the modern Puebloan peoples. The Anasazi are known for having build the Mesa Verde cliff dwellings. the Anasazi were long gone by the time of contact and are ancestors to Puebloan groups like the Hopi. * Seminole (Militaristic and grey) The Seminoles are some of the indigenous people of Florida, and are closely related to the Muscogee (both are Creek peoples). Seminole are descended from Creek (Muscogee) Indians, the first groups encountered in Florida include the Calusa and the Timucua. * Lakota (Militaristic and blue) The Lakotas are a group of indigenous inhabitants of the North American plains. * Cherokee (Militaristic and peach) The Cherokee are a group of indigenous inhabitants of the southeastern Unites States. They are closely related to the Iroquois, so it is thought they migrated south from the Great Lakes in prehistoric times. * Muscogee (Militaristic and cyan) The Muscogee are some of the indigenous people of the southeastern United States and descended from the Mississippian culture. * Mapuche (Militaristic and goldenrod) The Mapuche are some of the indigenous people of Chile and Argentina. They were referred to as Araucanians by the Spanish colonists. * Carib (Maritime and green) The Caribs are some of the indigenous people of the West Indies. They have a fairly warlike culture and fought some of the earliest wars against the Spanish. * Algonquin (Maritime and light green) The Algonquin are a group of indigenous inhabitants of Quebec. They became archrivals of the Iroquois with whom they competed in the fur trade. * Huron (Maritime and light purple) The Huron are some of the indigenous people of Canada, primarily living on the north shore of Lake Ontario at the time of European contact. * Wabanaki (Maritime and purple) The Wabanaki are the "people of the dawn" - indigenous people of the maritime provinces of eastern Canada. * Arawak (Maritime and light orange) The Arawaks are a group of indigenous inhabitants of the West Indies. They were the first natives encountered by Christopher Columbus. Deluxe * Tzintzuntzan (Mercantile and grey) * Mixtec (Mercantile and tan) Special Techs All of the units enabled by these technologies have different statistics than they do in the main game. Original * Imperialism * Piracy * Professional Soldiers * Religious Orders * Royal Guards * Treasure Fleet * Warships Deluxe * Economics - Allows Feitoria and Brazilwood Camp for any civ that discovers this tech. * Advanced Piracy * Merchant Fleet * Line-Of-Battle Special Units Original * Privateer - This scenario was created before Privateers were added in Gods & Kings. * Treasure Deluxe * Mystic Warrior Special Buildings/Wonders Original * Navigation School Deluxe * Meeting House * Chocolate House * Gunsmith Shop * Moorehead Circle * Texcotzingo * Blythe Intaglios Special Unit Names Caravels * De Leon * Narvaez * De Vaca * Magellan * De Soto * Ulloa * Vespucci * Cartier * Roberval * Champlain * Rut * Chancellor * Willoughby * Grenville * Hudson Conquistadors * Cortes * Cordova * Pizarro * Orellana * Coronado * Montejo * Balboa * Villegagnon * Laudonnierre * Ribault * Devereux * Norreys * Mountjoy * Smith * Winthrop Privateers * Menendez * Santa Cruz * Fleury * Le Clerc * Le Testu * De Sores * Drake * Raleigh * Hawkins * Cavendish * Frobisher * Gilbert Videos Category:Scenarios (Civ5) Category:Spanish Category:English Category:French Category:Incan Category:Aztec Category:Iroquois Category:Dutch Category:Portuguese Category:Mayan Category:Shoshone Category:Conquest of the New World